Pollock
by Irene Cain
Summary: Por razones del destino Dinah ha terminado acompañando a Christian el ultimo mes. La desconfianza de Christian puede llegar a los extremos de observar de mas a su acompañante. RATED: MA ( 18)


Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi algo para , pero tras un largo tiempo escribiendo para mi, he decidido sacar algo a la luz. Algo con el nivel mas alto de Smut de la existencia y sobre una película de la que básicamente no hay nada. JA.

Si alguien lee esto, háganmelo saber con un comentario, me harán sentir avergonzada y me convertiré en un tomate durante 5 minutos.

Words: 1623

Pairing: Christian/Dinah

Clairmer: La siguiente historia esta inspirada en el personaje Christian Wolff, de la película "The accountant", escribo únicamente para entretener y no gano ni un centavo por hacerlo. El personaje de "Dinah" sin embargo es de mi entera creación.

El agua le recorría el cuerpo, gotas tibias contra su piel fría, era octubre. Un viento helado calaba los huesos en la calle, más dentro del baño la temperatura era perfecta, sus músculos adoloridos lo agradecían, la tensión en ellos lentamente iba liberándose, el olor de sus productos de limpieza la tranquilizaba. El aroma a mar del jabón, el olor a vainilla y mango en su shampoo, era casi perfecto, el escenario perfecto para antes de ir a dormir, lo único que no cuadraba era Christian, sentado en la silla plástica del otro lado de la puerta corrediza transparente de la ducha, sus ojos serios la observaban en su totalidad, todo movimiento que realizaba era registrado y analizado rápidamente, desde sus manos masajeando su cuero cabelludo hasta su mano jabonosa descendiendo por su abdomen hasta perderse en su entrepierna.

Dinah no lo entendía, lo había comprendido un mes atrás cuando Christian no le tenía confianza y creía que iba a intentar escapar pero, había pasado un mes. Un sólido mes en el que había recibido cuatro balazos con tal de salvarlo. Eso no debía ser nada para él, Chris pensaba las cosas de una manera diferente. Era diferente en general, su cerebro veía siempre las cosas de una forma extraña a lo convencional.

Dejando el jabón en su lugar, la morena se preguntó en que estaría pensando Chris en ese momento mientras la observaba bañarse, era igual de inexpresivo que siempre, no la veía de la misma manera en que la veían otros hombres, con deseo, lujuria, perversión, fantasía. Chris solo la observaba apaciblemente, imperturbable como si fuese un objeto. Dinah se imaginó por un momento que esa sensación que tenía seria la misma que tendría una obra de arte al ser siempre observada.

Cerrando el agua, la morena abrió la puerta y encaro a Christian, el estiro la mano mecánicamente y le alcanzo la toalla blanca, por un momento se sintió tentada a cuestionarlo pero, lo dejo pasar, ya tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse, tomo la toalla de su mano y comenzó a secarse, el cabello primero, el rostro, el cuello y lentamente había abajo, se inclinó hacia adelante para secarse la pierna entonces, lo vio. El bulto en la entrepierna de Christian, una erección que se presionaba contra la tela del pantalón formando una tienda de campaña que resultaba bastante evidente.

Dinah se paró derecha y le vio con acusación en los ojos.

— Me parece que tienes una erección — espetó cruzándose de brazos, Christian bajo la mirada en su propia anatomía.

— Es una respuesta natural ante la presencia desnuda de una fémina — respondió tan tranquilo y mecánico como siempre, provocándole una sonrisa a Dinah.

— Necesitas una mano — pregunto levantando una ceja de manera sugerente, Christian arrugo imperceptiblemente el entrecejo, sin comprender.

— Ya tengo dos… — comenzó a responder, consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de Dinah.

— Me refiero a que si te gustaría tener sexo conmigo — aclaro dando un paso adelante, Christian la observo confundido.

— No tengo intensión de reproducirme — Dinah hizo una mueca ante esa respuesta, por supuesto que Christian era así de… practico.

— El sexo no tiene como único objetivo la reproducción — dijo deteniéndose a dos pasos de él — los animales lo hacen para marcar dominio, para someter a otro de su especie y claro reproducirse, pero los humanos — dudo por un momento en si continuar — tienen otra razón y esa es la diversión, el sexo es bueno para la salud, para relajarse el sexo es…— estaba a punto de rendirse en su explicación — ¡como un juego! Los ganadores obtienen un orgasmo y cuando ambos jugadores son buenos — suspiro — no hay perdedores — Christian le observo inseguro

— ¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo? — pregunto observándola a los ojos, Dinah le sostuvo la mirada

— Porque me gustas, tienes una estructura muscular atractiva y… creo que será satisfactorio— respondió con sinceridad — Y siempre me ha excitado que me veas mientras me baño — añadió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Christian desvió la mirada— Sé que no te gusta que te abracen, así que intentaría tocarte lo mínimo — explico tranquilamente, él en vez de contestar verbalmente respondió comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón, dejando a su miembro libre, una de sus manos fue a la erección y la sostuvo frente a ella. Dinah quito la mano de el sobre el miembro, sustituyéndola con la suya, acariciando la piel tensa, las venas marcadas sobre el miembro masculino. Dinah se inclinó y beso con suavidad la punta, su lengua acaricio el glande, sintió a Christian tensarse bajo su toque, su lengua húmeda acaricio la longitud del miembro, deteniéndose en las venas que lamio con lentitud, sus manos se apartaron del pene su boca tomo la forma del glande entre sus labios, su lengua humedeciendo la delicada forma, chupándolo con suavidad. Descendió tomando más de él y finalmente le oyó jadear. Su boca se llenó de la carne caliente, su paladar siendo golpeado rítmicamente por el glande con cada movimiento de arriba-abajo, dejando entrar todo lo posible en ella.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cadera de él, el ritmo apacible de su boca aceleró, el glande duro y húmedo golpeaba contra el inicio de su garganta, provocándole debilidad en las piernas, su cuerpo excitado aumentaba su temperatura rápidamente, la humedad entre sus piernas aumentando con cada movimiento, la saliva caliente escapando de la comisura de sus labios. Una mano grande y caliente le acaricio de pronto el cabello húmedo peinándolo hacia atrás, los dedos de Christian hundiéndose en su melena castaña, empujándola contra él, forzándola sobre él, marcando un ritmo rápido que hizo a Dinah sentir la humedad en su vagina aumentar. El sonido vulgar de su boca chupándolo inundo el baño, los roncos gemidos de Chris formaban los tonos graves de una melodía que iba en crescendo, los pequeños ahogos de Dinah al tragar el pene de Christian completaban la sinfonía sexual. La mano de Christian bajo hasta su mejilla y de pronto la apartó.

— Mírame — pidió ella con voz débil — fíjate en mis ojos, esto es lujuria — explico limpiándose la boca húmeda de saliva y pre-semen — Te quiero y no en mi boca, en mi vagina — explico con claridad a sabiendas de que solo de esa manera Christian entendería. Él le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, sus dos manos la tomaron por la cintura, sorprendiéndola, la levanto sin dificultad alguna, colocándola en el filo del lavabo, deteniéndose frente a ella.

— Esta es la primera vez que tengo sexo — confeso un tanto avergonzado, Dinah busco su mirada y le sonrió enternecida.

— Sonrió porque me gusta la idea de ser tu primera vez — dijo acomodándose en la encimera del lavabo, el baño de aquel hotel era tan grande que podía recostarse sin dificultades. Una de sus manos fue al pene de Christian y lo guio a su entrada, su húmeda excitación le dio la bienvenida al nuevo estimulo, apenas el glande presionando en su entrada.

— ¿Se siente bien? — pregunto observando a Christian a los ojos, su mirada estaba clavada en como Dinah guiaba el glande sobre los pliegues vaginales, presionándolo luego contra su clítoris.

— Dinah, no va a entrar…— murmuro Christian contrariado por las sensaciones que su cuerpo tenia ante aquel alboroto de hormonas y placer.

— Va a entrar… —respondió ella en un murmullo — va a dolerme al principio, porque nunca había tenido sexo con alguien tan grande — dijo acomodando el glande contra su entrada — voy a gemir cuando entre, pero no vas a lastimarme, lo voy a disfrutar… tú lo vas a disfrutar — dijo extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el acariciando su mejilla, Christian se inclinó sobre ella buscando de pronto más de aquellas caricias. — tu cuerpo sabe que hacer… déjate llevar —

Christian se mantuvo quieto por un momento, sintiendo la humedad femenina rodeando su pene, la mano de Dinah lo había alineado en el punto correcto, solo tenía que empujar su cadera hacia adelante, su miembro palpito en la mano de Dinah, Christian la observo con atención, empujo con lentitud. Dinah se arqueo frente a él, la presión en su miembro se sentía extrañamente gratificante, con cada pulgada que se metía en ella, la respiración de Dinah se agitaba, pero la expresión en su rostro era de placer. Empujo lo último de si en ella con un movimiento rápido y ella respingo, sus piernas lo abrazaron por la cadera.

— Christian, muévete — le pidió ella con una voz más suave, aguda y el obedeció, sacando hasta la mitad de su miembro antes de volver a meterlo en ella con fuerza, la cadera de Dinah pronto se movió contra él, instándolo a ir más rápido. Por primera vez, Christian ansió el contacto con Dinah, sus manos fueron a su cadera, a la curva de su cintura, a sus senos que se movían con cada embate contra su cuerpo. La mano de ella guio la suya hasta sus senos, su piel era tan suave, era tan frágil bajo el. Podía romperla con tanta facilidad y sus gritos de placer no hacían más que provocarlo a ir más rápido. Las paredes femeninas lo estrujaron dentro y el aumento el ritmo, haciendo a la morena gemir su nombre en un canto agudo y delicioso a su oído.

— Christian… — gimió Dinah en su orgasmo por última vez y él se movió con agilidad, escapo de la calidez de su estrecha y pulsante vagina, su miembro se cayó sobre el monte venus de Dinah y libero semen blanco sobre su piel tostada. Por un momento pensé que esa imagen le recordaba al Pollock de la casa rodante, la piel morena en contraste con el blanco de su semen. De pronto lo supo, estaba dispuesto a tener sexo si podía pintar en ella como Pollock en sus pinturas.


End file.
